1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for improving the servicing of an elevator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The servicing of an elevator system is usually performed by scheduling routine visits by a mechanic to the job site, such as weekly or bi-weekly visits, depending upon the size of the elevator system. The mechanic performs certain preventive maintenance services during each visit on an elapsed time basis. In other words, certain services will be performed every 2 weeks, some every 4 weeks, others every 13 weeks, etc. Preventive maintenance, other than the scheduled services, may also be done, depending upon the mechanic's observations.
An elevator system includes many different functions, all of which must be operating up to specification, or the elevator service may be degraded. For example, the average time to serve hall calls, and the longest waiting time for elevator service, may be longer than necessary. Until the deterioration of elevator service reaches the point where it comes to the attention of the mechanic when making a preventive maintenance service call, or to the attention of proper personnel associated with the building who will contact the elevator service office, or until the item causing the service deterioration reaches the point where an observable malfunction or shutdown occurs, the deterioration of the elevator service will continue to deprive the building users of the quality service to which they are entitled. It is possible to detect performance deterioration by a performance evaluation, but since such studies usually require several personnel to visit the job site, and since they are time-consuming and costly, they are infrequent.
When a malfunction occurs which is detectable by the elevator users, or building management, and it is called to the attention of the elevator service office, the service office dispatches a mechanic to the job site. The problem, however, may have existed for some time before the proper person learns of it and makes a call to the service office. The mechanic will try to determine the "symptoms" reported to the service office, and he will also make independent observations to determine the exact nature and cause of the problem. Since the nature of the problem may pass through several people before reaching the service office, the information may be distorted and unreliable by the time it reaches the mechanic. Thus, the mechanic is usually on his own in determining the cause of the deterioration of elevator service. Also, the problem may be intermittent, or it may be cleared by some other means before the mechanic arrives, leaving no way for the mechanic to positively determine the cause of the problem. Troubleshooting with little and/or inaccurate information is time-consuming and, therefore, costly.